


milk & peaches

by roasthoney



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roasthoney/pseuds/roasthoney
Summary: Collection of moments between Jinyoung and Jaebum as they happen. Canon compliant snippets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (strawberry) milk jaebum and peachy jinyoung. while I work on other things, here's a home for mini drabbles based on JJP moments as things happen and they inspire me. some bits will be couple established and some will be slow burn. 
> 
> love hearing your thoughts, and in this case if there are recent moments you want to suggest please do! rating might bump up in the future.
> 
> this is based off: the dingo lullaby video and the miracle countdown live.

"Jinyoungie, come on." No response. Jinyoung is stubbornly ignoring his texts and now he's pretending he doesn't hear Jaebum knocking at his bedroom door. Good thing Jaebum still remembers the lock code and Mark and Yugyeom don't mind him barging in every once in a while. They have a full load of schedules tomorrow for Miracle promotions but yet Jaebum finds himself here, almost two am in the morning, sighing as he thumps his forehead against the wood panel. 

"You at least going to be tell me what you're so mad about?"

Thump, thump. Louder this time. Then suddenly it opens and Jaebum is lurching forward and falling onto Jinyoung. 

How apt, _falling_. Except instead of a warm welcome Jinyoung closes the door behind him and very neatly peels Jaebum off his shoulder. His arms are crossed and he doesn't look pleased. 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jinyoung asks, reverting to his usual nagging as defense mechanism thing.

"Shouldn't _you_ be sleeping?" Jaebum repeats back, because he's clearly the most mature one here. Jinyoung sighs too deeply for comfort and Jaebum grabs his arm before he can turn away and ignore him again. "You can't just give me the silent treatment, Jinyoung. We talked about this — I can't act normal when you're like this." 

Jinyoung doesn't shake the hold off but he doesn't step closer either. "I'll be fine by tomorrow, it doesn't matter." 

"But it _does_ matter."

"It does _not_."

And it goes on, and on, nonstop hushed bickering because neither of them want to wake the rest up and neither are too stubborn to back down. It goes on until Jaebum develops a headache and Jinyoung looks like he might start shaking Jaebum to get him to listen. It stops only when Jinyoung caves because he always does, weak to Jaebum as he is, and this twisted petty feeling inside doesn't last forever. 

"I don't like it," Jinyoung says so abruptly he sounds annoyed.

"What?"

"I told you, kissing Youngjae like that all over last time, and Mark squeezing your thigh like that. _High_ like that, like he's allowed to. And he's _not_." Jinyoung snaps the words out and the moment he does he sinks to the edge of the bed, puts his face in his hands. "God, I sound so stupid. This is why I told you to let it be." 

It takes a minute or two for it to sink in for Jaebum. "Wait, you were jealous?" Once the surprise and frustration ebbs, it gives way to something joyful. "You, jealous? My Jinyoungie is jealous?"

Jinyoung gives him a look that should be a glare, but instead he looks like he's sulking. 

"Shut up. Get out." Except Jaebum knows he doesn't mean it, and when he pushes Jinyoung down onto his bed into a loose hold he feels arms tighten around his chest. 

"You know there's only one person I like. Only one," Jaebum sings into his hair, kisses against his head. 

"I know." Jinyoung is muffled against Jaebum's chest but he doesn't care — he could stay here forever. He doesn't let go. He refuses to let go."I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter miracle vlive.  
> Q: What’s your favorite title track?  
> Jinyoung: Look. Look. Look. Hyung… I always like hyung.
> 
> ([ask me questions on curious cat!](https://curiouscat.me/roasthoney))

Jaebum doesn’t tell Jinyoung but when he works on Look he has one voice only in his head for the chorus. One person who can kick the first beat off perfectly.  


And he is. Perfect, that is, and Jaebum’s heart swells with pride.  


_Look at me_ , he hears himself thinking whenever Jinyoung’s gaze is wandering. Closer to him, only on him, to connect with his own.  


Maybe it’s something like penning a love letter. More of a _confession song_ than the actual confession song. Jaebum is awful at expressing his feelings — hell, he doesn’t even try to think of them as feelings, more like _I’ve accidentally fallen for this guy I’ve known all my life and I’m not sure how but this is my life now._  


People keep asking him what his songs are about and Jaebum always makes up something convincing. Except Jinyoung, of course, doesn’t seem to believe him whenever it comes up. He’s never the one asking him directly but when he overhears he has that look on his face, quiet but perceptive. Jaebum the filthy liar — and maybe they both know it.

\---

“Is it about me, hyung?”  


“No. I mean I don’t know. What’d you mean about you?”  


“Something. I don’t know, something about it felt like a gift. Like you made this gift for everyone, but at the same time it was for me too.”  


“You think I’m asking you to look at me?”  


“I don’t think so.”  


“Then what’s this about?”  


“Hoping so, maybe. A bit. A small, crazy, part of me. Hoping this was made for me.”

\---

Jinyoung is usually restrained when asking for attention but Jaebum makes him act like a full-fledged brat sometimes. Yes, he’s blaming Jaebum because it certainly isn’t his own fault. He even _likes_ it. The same way he liked acting cute when he was younger — attention, praise, some cooing.  


_Look at me_ , he feels like he’s been trying to tell Jaebum for years, sometimes whispering so quiet it’s impossible for anyone to hear yet he crushes himself with hope, sometimes shouting so loud it feels painfully obvious. _Look at me._  


This time, he knows it’ll work.  


“Look, look, look.” He gets awarded with Jaebum’s gaze on him and his grin, the special one just for him, on display. His favorite song. His favorite gift.  


“Hyung.” Jinyoung knows Jaebum won’t be able to respond until later but he says it anyways. Says it because Jaebum knows what he means, knows how it’ll sound different later when they’re alone with the lights off and it’s still enough to hear him breathe.  


Jaebum looks at him, and it feels _right_. “I always like hyung.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> japan interview with the infamous heart.

“Hyung. What was that?”

Jinyoung has his arms crossed. This is serious. Jaebum swallows and pockets his sweaty hands.

“Uh, what was what?” 

Jinyoung levels him with a look.

“You know what i’m talking about. You being so flustered during an interview?”

“I wasn’t _flustered_. I was just — surprised, that’s it. I wasn’t expecting it.”

Convincing, but Jinyoung has always been the stubborn one. Like a dog with a bone he won’t let go of anything, good or bad. He’ll remember moments of kindness and mindless inconsiderate ones too. He knows something was off out there and he trusts his gut enough to keep going.

“Hyung, it was just a heart. It wasn’t like... that. They asked me who I was closest to, and I answered you.”

Jaebum splutters with effort to make himself seem totally cool about it. “I know it wasn’t like that, come on, you wouldn’t. We wouldn’t. Something like that.”

“Right. We wouldn’t at all. Ridiculous to think about, right?”

It might be in Jaebum’s head but he thinks Jinyoung might sound a little bit disappointed about it. The way his shoulders sag and he averts his eyes. Or, Jaebum is overthinking things all over again. 

“Yeah. We wouldn’t.” A pause. Jaebum can’t look at him as he does this, he can’t bear it. “Right?”

But Jinyoung, he’s the opposite, he can’t stop looking at Jaebum with that intense gaze of his trying to figure him out.

“Right?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebum feels flustered all over again. 

“Right what?”

It’s all very confusing — what’s right or what’s wrong — but Jaebum thinks there’s a heart hidden in the bow of Jinyoung’s lips, one that feels tender and definitely the romantic kind when it’s pressed against his own mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never to be finished drabble based off the whips and blindfold stages from japan tour.
> 
> rating for this one is explicit, so overall rating is bumped up.

Leather around his wrists. Jaebum wants it tighter but he won’t say it. He’ll let Jinyoung notice how he twists and pulls at the loop, because he knows with Jinyoung’s perfectionism he’ll come back and redo the whole thing himself. It’s only a guess — it’s hard to tell with dark silk wrapped around his head, above his eyes. 

Jinyoung closes the second loop around his ankles and Jaebum’s whole body shivers. This one is too tight — he winces, and Jinyoung catches it. Loosens it and rubs at the edges of the leather against his skin.  
“How’s that feel?” Jinyoung asks in a low, gentle, rumble. 

Jaebum nods but that answer doesn’t seem to satisfy him. Jinyoung reaches for his mouth, parts cherry red lips with his thumb sliding in.

“When I ask, you have to answer. With words. Speak.” The commands are soothing but firm and Jaebum sucks lightly at his finger before he answers. “Good, yeah. Keep going.” 

Jinyoung knows what to do. They talked about this a long time ago, hashed out each detail on what they each wanted and how to go about it. Safe words if things go too far, or ways to reassure the other in the heat of the moment. It was Jaebum’s suggestion — he asked it with the reverse in mind, Jinyoung beneath him and Jaebum wielding the belts, but after a pensive moment Jinyoung suggested this. 

Jaebum, tied up. Secure and at his mercy — yet completely in control, the producer behind the scenes, the one who’s written the script that Jinyoung wants to follow. 

Jinyoung likes orders — he likes taking them, he likes giving them, he’s always liked them especially when they come out of Jaebum’s mouth. He didn’t know how it felt to be so secure until Jaebum was placed by his side, and he simply never left. 

Jaebum wants and Jinyoung can give it to him. It’s the least he can do.

“Turn over.” 

Jaebum obeys, ass high in the air, and braces himself. He knows what’s coming — he can imagine Jinyoung as he pulls out the belt, drags it against his own neck like he did on stage, snap it firm with an enticing crack in the air. His thighs begin to tremble and Jinyoung squeezes one in silent question.

“I’m good. You can start.” 

A pause, then a loud smack — the belt against Jaebum’s ass. In its wake an angry red line. To Jaebum the sting is something delicious — a punishment and a reward all at once, a pained noise out his throat that sounds something like pleasure.

“Again.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idol room episode with the leader voting thing. note this is a bit tongue in cheek!

"I just feel like being a leader is so much responsibility, you know?" Jaebum sighs.

Jinyoung hums in agreement. He has a sweet, but placating, look on his face. 

"There's so much more to it than people think. Not that you wouldn't understand. But you wouldn't understand."

Jaebum sighs again. He presses his palms against his cheeks, stretching them out.

"No, Jaebum, you're right, I wouldn't understand." 

Jinyoung shifts against their sheets. He's almost bare, with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants down low, tangled around his ankles. 

"Maybe that's too much to assume. You could understand, Jinyoung."

He sighs. They both sigh. It's unclear who's sighing more. 

"I could, but it wouldn't be the same, right?" Jinyoung gently suggests with a truly admirable amount of patience.

Jaebum's face visibly brightens. "That's a good way to put it."

Satisfied, Jinyoung grunts and begins to continue his work on Jaebum's shirt buttons. There are way too many. Awful.

"Though," Jaebum shifts, "it's a lot of pressure too. Being leader. I really need to lead. Be in charge of every situation, right?"

Jinyoung flips them over with a soft _thump_ and goes straight for Jaebum's belt. "Right," he hums in agreement.

"Right. Leaders are really the dominant type." It's not that Jaebum isn't noticing Jinyoung pulling his belt off and undoing his jeans, it's just he's so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't think about applying what he's saying to what might be actually happening. 

"Dominant. Totally. Taking control of everything." Jinyoung pulls Jaebum's jeans down and palms his cock, to the apparent noises of approval coming out of Jaebum's mouth — in between all of his talk about being a leader, of course. 

"Yeah. I remember when Jinyoung-hyung —"

"Jaebum, what did we agree on about bringing up Jinyoung-hyung when we're doing _this_?"

"Sorry. I was just saying, all the advice I get is like. Be kind. But be firm too. So I'm trying to be strict. But they don't really listen to my orders anymore either." A frown appears on Jaebum's face, then fades into bliss when Jinyoung shifts down and takes him into his wet mouth. Jaebum tries to reach down and tug Jinyoung's hair — but he's denied with a gentle swat. 

"Do I even have orders anymore? What am I ordering? Is it so hard to be quiet? Oh fuck, that's nice." 

Jinyoung pops up to deny him, and so he can respond. "Maybe you don't have to order them around if you don't want to, hyung. Have you considered that?" 

Jaebum's eyebrows furrow. For a moment, he's tempted to be distracted by the red, red, part of Jinyoung's lips, but that is nothing new and this is much more important. "Well, I guess not. But it could all turn into chaos." 

"Well," Jinyoung echos with a long lick to the side of Jaebum's cock, then presses his finger at Jaebum's hole to make him melt like a true expert, "but it isn't chaos. And it hasn't _been_ chaos." 

Jaebum would reply with something more than a garble but apparently Jinyoung's licked his finger and he's putting good use to it, along with his entire throat. 

He's close so fast. That's how well Jinyoung knows him. 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung says at the last minute, fist pumping the shaft to keep him on edge while he speaks, "you're in charge, you take care of everyone. You have it all under control. You're a good leader." 

Jaebum swears he comes with lightning up his spine because of Jinyoung's magical tongue and not because of the warmth his words envelop him in. Jinyoung follows rutting against Jaebum's thigh shortly after and he pulls Jaebum against him, rests Jaebum's face against his shoulder even though Jaebum's are wider. 

"I'm good at it, huh?" 

"Yes, Jaebum," Jinyoung squeezes him tight and he sighs but it's fond, unbearably so, "you are."


End file.
